homestuckfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
John Egbert
right|35px|link= |image1= John.gif JohnCoat.png John disguised.gif Calijohn.png Dream John.png John Godtier.png John Godtier - Hood down.png John Egbert Spade.png John Egbert Suit.png John Egbert Ghost Suit.png John Egbert Wise Guy.png Jr-ecto.png John Egbert Vriska Outfit.png Johncandy.png Johnlink.png Babyjohn border.png |caption1= pamiętaj, rozmawiasz z MISTRZEM żartów. |alias= jake napchany w niebieską wiatroskarpetę, johnny wiatroskarpeta, j skarpeta, niebieski chłopiec |tytuł=Dziedzic Podmuchu |planeta=Kraina Wiatru i Cienia |nazwa='ektoBiolog' grobowyTragikomik (dawniej) |wiek=Urodzony 13 kwietnia 1996 Przedstawienie: 13 lat ziemskich Napisy końcowe: 20 lat ziemskich |strife_specibi=Młototyp, Króliczkotyp, |fetch_modus=Stos, Kolejka, Tablica, Portfel |relacje= Tata – Ojciec adopcyjny, genetyczny brat przyrodni Nanna – Babcia adopcyjna, genetyczna matka Dziadek – Genetyczny ojciec Jade Harley – Przyjaciółka/genetyczna siostra Roxy Lalonde – Prawdopodobne zainteresowanie romantyczne Vriska Serket – Trolli patron Casey – Adoptowana córka (dawniej?) Dziadzio – Po-zgrzytowa wersja siebie Terezi Pyrope – Prawdopodobne czarne zauroczenie Wygnany Przybłęda – Wygnaniec, aczkolwiek przyjmuje też polecenia od Pocztowej Miernoty wkrótce po przejściu przez pierwszą bramę |quirk=regularna składnia, wykorzystuje wszystkie znaki interpunkcyjne, nie używa skrótów, nie używa wielkich liter na początku zdania, czaaaaaaaaasami mnoży samogłoski i używa ośmiu znaków na końcu zdania (ze względu na Vriskę) w Akcie 5 |muzyka=Showtime (Piano Refrain) Showtime (Original Mix) Showtime (Imp Strife Mix) Doctor Planet Healer Savior of The Waking World Heir Transparent Skylark Brief Heir Conditioning Lifdoff Awakening Warhammer of Zillyhoo Airtime Homefree Gust of Heir Green Ghost Pale Rapture Do The Windy Thing Piperorgankind Firefly FantasyP Another Chance }} John Egbert jest jednym z głównych bohaterów Homestucka. Poznajemy go w dniu jego trzynastych urodzin, kiedy zostaje nadane mu imię. Podczas gdy początkowo otrzymał nazwę , gra odrzuca ten pomysł i zmienia mu imię na John. John korzysta z komunikatora o nazwie Pesterchum do kontaktowania się z przyjaciółmi poznanymi w sieci pod pseudonimem ektoBiolog. Początkowo posługiwał się nickiem grobowyTragikomik, ale zmienił go w nadziei na pozbycie się nękających go trolli. Co ciekawe, tworząc nową nazwę zainspirował się komentarzem właśnie od jednego z nich. Jego nick jest związany z jego rolą w grze – Sburb. Miał on stworzyć klony jego przyjaciół i ich opiekunów, a następnie wysłać ich na Ziemię. Używa przeglądarki o nazwie Tyfeusz, przypadkowo będącym małżonkiem Echidny, której nazwę nosi również przeglądarka Jade. Klasycznym elementem Johna jest powietrze, a powiązanym obiektem jest olej. Historia Dzieciństwo John, za sprawą meteorytu, trafił na Ziemię jako niemowlę. W rezultacie zginęła kobieta, którą uważał za swoją babcię, a która w rzeczywistości była jego genetyczną matką; wszystko za sprawą ektobiologii. Adoptował go genetyczny starszy brat, przyjmując przy tym rolę jego ojca. W pewnym momencie jego dzieciństwa, Gamzee Makara wypróbował na chłopcu chuckle voodoo, tworząc prototyp Jacka Noira pojawiający się w jego pokoju marzeń na Prospicie. Spowodowało to drobne zaburzenie objawiające się tym, że podczas przebywania w owym pokoju John przez sen malował na ścianach arlekiny. Po przebudzeniu nie był świadom tego, co się działo z jego ciałem i podejrzewał ojca o tworzenie owych bazgrołów. Tymczasem mężczyzna zainteresował się arlekinami właśnie dlatego, że zobaczył ich podobizny w pokoju syna. Pragnąc zbliżyć się do chłopca; uznał, że wspólna fascynacja klaunami może być ku temu pierwszym krokiem. Niestety, Johna niespecjalnie zachwyciły klauny, które w ogromnych ilościach zaczęły pojawiać się w domu za sprawą ojcowskiej miłości. John zaprzyjaźnił się przez internet z trojgiem swoich rówieśników; Rose Lalonde, Dave Strider i Jade Harley. Początkowo niewiele wiadomo o ich relacjach; ale można było się domyślić, że były one zaskakująco bliskie. Jade była pierwszą osobą, która zaczęła interesować się Sburbem; to ona podarowała grę Johnowi na jego trzynaste urodziny. Wkrótce razem z Dave'm i Rose zaczęli grać we czwórkę. W urodziny Jade, po nękaniu przez trolle, John zmienił nazwę z grobowyTragikomik na ektoBiolog. Sburb Historia rozpoczyna się w dniu jego urodzin, gdy doszła już do niego jego kopia Sburba. Otrzymał również wspaniałego królika od swojego przyjaciela, Dave'a. Korzystając z pomocy Rose, jubilat instaluje grę i rozpoczyna rozgrywkę, której serwerem jest mu dziewczyna. Pomimo swojej słabości do gier wideo, nie do końca rozumiał, o co chodzi w grze i nierzadko tylko dzięki Rose udawało mu się jakoś przez nią przetrwać. Szybko musiał zdać sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa i przyswoić podstawowe reguły. Pogodził się z nimi, ale nie pojmował między innymi abstrakcyjnej natury captchalogów. Pomimo tego, jego poziom zrozumienia technologii szyfrowania opartej na kartach jest niezwykły. Jako gracz Sburb, niebezpieczeństwo grożące Johnowi szybko wzrastało wraz z rozwojem rozgrywki, przez co miał ograniczoną wiedzę o tym co się dzieje i co musi dalej zrobić. Po jakimś czasie pokazuje jednak większe umiejętności w grze i wiedzy o jej regułach, a nawet od niego niektóre dobre pomysły, jak na przykład połączenie dwóch kart ze sobą, by stworzyć nową broń za pomocą Alchemitra. Wytwarza później całą masę przydatnych rzeczy na tej samej zasadzie. Osiągnięcie Boskiego Poziomu Przejście przez Żółtą Milę W nowej sesji Po GAME OVERZE Napisy końcowe Alternatywne linie czasowe Cechy i osobowość Relacje Dzieci Beta Roxy Lalonde Jake English Vriska Serket Karkat Vantas Terezi Pyrope Kanaya Maryam Aradia Megido Galeria Ciekawostki Zobacz także en:John Egbert ru:Джон Эгберт Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Ludzie